Past meets Present in more then one way
by ikyliie
Summary: AU A family member shows up after 11 years! and Ryan gets a literal Blast from the Past. My first story!
1. Chapter 1

Ryan and Seth were in de kitchen. Ryan was drinking his usual black coffee to wake up, while Seth was chattering on about something. Kirsten walked in to grab a cup of coffee when Sandy walked in as well.

"Kirsten you do not believe who I got a call from today." Sandy said.

Ryan and Seth looked up interested.

"I don't know, who?" Kirsten asked curious.

"Cloe. She called and said that she was coming home, she's got enough money and she's 17 so she can, finally" Sandy said.

"Cloe?!" Kirsten asked unbelievably.

"Who's Cloe?" Ryan asked.

He had no idea who they were talking about, he never heard of someone named Cloe.

"She's my niece" Seth answered before Sandy could answer.

"You have a niece?" Ryan asked turning to Sandy. "I thought all your siblings had boys?"

"They do, Cloe is not a Cohen" Sandy answered.

Ryan turned to Kirsten.

"You have more sisters then just Hailey?" he asked.

Kirsten shook her head "Actually she's Hailey's" Kirsten said.

Ryan's eyes widened.

"Hailey has a daughter? How come I've never met her?" Ryan asked.

"Hailey's ex claimed their daughter and took of as soon as Cloe turned 6. She's been writing us ever since cause Seth and her were good friends. Her father was Commander and Chief in the army and Cloe was a victim off that, she was trained as soon as she could talk and write and has lived in and with the army ever since" Sandy answered.

"Isn't that illegal?"

"Her father was abusive, she had no choice" Sandy answered.

That wasn't as much as a surprise as Ryan would've thought. A man against an innocent kid, the kid had no choice and by that Ryan could speak of own memories.

"Exactly" Sandy answered knowing what went through Ryan's mind right now.

"So Cloe is coming, that's good right. Does aunt Hailey know?" Seth asked.

"She does, she's on her way home. Cloe will stay with us until Hails arrival" Sandy said.

"When will she be here? I better get the guestroom ready" Kirsten answered.

"She'll be here tonight" Sandy answered as he and Kirsten left the room.

"Lets go to school before we're too late" Ryan said as he and Seth left the kitchen as well.

* * *

"Your niece? The girl with the brown hair and cute eyes?" Marissa asked.

"I don't know what she looks like now but yeah" Seth answered.

"I didn't know you had a niece, Cohen?" Summer said.

"Neither did, Ryan" Seth answered.

"Where is, Chino?" Summer asked.

"Soccer practice, he and Luke took off after second period. They had some match, I don't know, something like that" Marissa answered.

* * *

Ryan was running across the field followed by Luke when he kicked the ball and scored another goal.

"Nice Chino, keep it up and we'll win for sure" Luke said.

Ryan smiled and ran off after the ball again, as soon as he had it he was about to pass it through onto Luke when suddenly something hard stroke his shoulder and right side as he crashed to the ground. Pain stroke within the second when he tried to move and just turned around on his back, breathing heavily.

Luke saw it happening as two guys jumped Ryan and crashed him to the ground. He ran after the assholes and sucker punched both of them. The coach separated them as a crowd was forming around Ryan who hadn't moved yet. Luke ran through the crowd and kneeled next to Ryan.

"Chino man, are you alright?" Luke asked.

Ryan nodded "Shoulder is out" he said through gritted teeth.

"How do you know?" Luke asked.

"Happened before, just push it back!" he said but he moaned as he tried to move again.

"Don't move, Atwood. People! Class dismissed go get changed, Coach Simmons! I'd like to have a word with you later about your boys jumping mine!" Coach yelled.

Most people left the field, leaving Ryan, Luke, the coach and the upcoming nurse and some other team members who'd gotten the nurse.

"Alright Atwood, the nurse is here." Coach said.

The nurse kneeled next to Ryan.

"Ryan? Where does it hurt?" Nurse asked.

"M'fine" Ryan got out.

But he definitely was not fine, his breathing was wheezing and every time he moved he winced and hissed in pain.

"You can't fool me, Ryan." Nurse said as she carefully moved Ryan's shirt away and revealed his shoulder. There was a horrible bruising coming up and a sickening bobble was sticking out.

"Call an ambulance, his shoulder is dislocated The nurse said.

"Ya think!" Ryan said irritated.

And listening to his breathing he probably has some bruised ribs if not fractured or broken. Ryan can you tell me what day it is?"

The nurse asked as the Coach was calling an ambulance.

Ryan snorted, but when the Nurse raised her eyebrows at him he answered. "May fifteenth, 2004, name Ryan Atwood, 17, Birthday March the second, I live at the Cohen's and no, I don't have a concussion" Ryan answered grumpy.

The nurse smiled "Good, EMT's are here Ryan. They'll take care of you now, Luke would you join him?" she asked.

"Sure" Luke answered.

* * *

"Ryan, the X-rays show us that your shoulder is definitely dislocated and damaged and that you have some broken ribs. Don't remove that oxygen it will help you breath, I need you to relax we need to push that shoulder back in as fast as possible to avoid more damage, alright?" a doctor asked.

Ryan nodded. "I'm going to kill those two" he said through gritted teeth as he glanced at Luke.

"Sure, I'll help. Just relax, Chino you'll be fine" Luke said reassuring.

"Alright Ryan on three, take a deep breath. One,.... Two,.. Three!" the doctor said.

And on three, there was a sickening pop and a agonizing groan from Ryan as his shoulder popped back in its socket.

"How does that feel?" the doctor asked examining Ryan shoulder.

"Better, still hurts though" Ryan answered.

"It's been out of its socket too long, your muscles and bones are a bit fragile now but it'll heal just fine. I'm going to fetch you a sling while the nurse here will tape in your ribs. As soon as your breathing is up to normal you can go home" the doctor said.

"No, no tape!" Ryan answered.

But he was just ignored.

"We don't have a ride" Luke said.

"His guardians were called, they'll be here to take you home. I'll be right back" the doctor said as he left the room.

"You alright Chino?" Luke asked.

Ryan glanced at him and then nodded "Yeah,... I'm alright." he got out shifting in the bed uncomfortably, but Luke doubted he was alright, it already hurt just looking at it. Ryan's shirt had been cut off and already dark bruising were forming on his right side all the way to his back and his shoulder was bruising as well.

* * *

Kirsten and Sandy were discussing Cloe's arrival when suddenly Sandy's phone rang.

"Sandy Cohen"

"Hello Mr. Cohen, I'm calling you from HOAG. Your son had an accident..."

"Which son?"

"Your foster son, Ryan Atwood. He was attacked on the soccer field by two boys from the other team."

"Is he alright?" Sandy asked concerned.

"Yes, he'll be just fine. I don't like to discuss things on the phone..."

"We will be right there, thank you doc" Sandy said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that? Are the boys okay?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"HOAG, Ryan was attacked on the field. The doctor said he'll be fine. Nothing more, lets go" Sandy said.

* * *

"Ryan Atwood?" Kirsten asked the lady behind the desk.

"Emergency room, 5. The doctor is waiting for you" the lady said.

Kirsten and Sandy walked towards ER 5 and talked to the doctor.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, Doctor Bandon the doctor who's taken care of your foster son."

"Hello, how is he?" Kirsten asked worried.

"He'll be just fine. He was brought in having trouble breathing, the nurse thought he had some fractured ribs and a dislocated shoulder. We took some X-rays and that confirmed our suspicions. Ryan's shoulder was dislocated and he has four broken ribs, we popped the shoulder back but it will still be sore for quite a while as the muscles and bones in his shoulder were not in the right places for quite some time. As for his ribs the doctor has taped them in against Ryan's wishes, he didn't want them taped in but because the ribs are shattered all the way they have to be taped in or else they might damage Ryan's lungs. So I'm giving you the orders to check up on Ryan that he keeps them bandaged, the nurse is removing his oxygen tube right now and he'll be good to go, good luck!"

"Thank you doctor" Sandy answered.

* * *

Ryan moaned as two nurses helped him up into a sitting position. One held up his injured shoulder while the other tightly taped in his chest. Again he moaned as the bandages were bounds around his ribs way too tight and he squirmed.

"I know it hurts Ryan, but its better for your lungs if they're taped in" the nurse said.

"Right" Ryan grunted.

After they were finished he got one of those stupid blue hospital shirt on and got a black sling on to support his shoulder.

"That ought to do it, keep it on all day accept to shower or to sleep, alright?"

"Sure, Ryan answered. Swinging his legs besides the bed.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked.

"Your parents are here, Ryan" The nurse said as Kirsten walked in followed by Sandy.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?" Kirsten asked examining Ryan's injuries.

"I'm fine, Kirsten it wasn't the first time" Ryan answered suddenly blushing by sharing that fact.

"I'm glad that you ok, kid. Lets get you home, we will drop you of at home too Luke" Sandy said.

* * *

They dropped Luke off and drove home. Once inside Ryan sat down at the kitchen counter, sighing as he did.

"Do you need some pain killers, Ryan?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"No, I'm alright" Ryan answered drinking the coffee he'd been given by Kirsten.

Kirsten frowned at Ryan as Sandy interfered.

"You don't have too be in pain, Ryan you can take some painkillers they're harmless" Sandy said.

Ryan gave him a glare then stood up to fast and swayed on his feet as he grabbed the counter too steady himself.

"Take it easy, you okay kid?" Sandy asked concerned.

"Yeah, just gonna call Seth. I forgot my stuff at school." Ryan said as he walked towards the pool house.

* * *

"Ryan, where are you? The girls and I are waiting! Have you forgotten that we were suppose to go to the imax?" Seth asked.

"No, I mean yes, I forgot, I'll tell you about it when you get home but listen can you go to my locker and grab my bag with my books. I kind off forgot them" Ryan said.

He had walked into the bathroom and taken off his sling with an 'oommff' and was now getting his shirt up to pick at the bandages around his ribs when he moaned.

"You forgot your books. Right, Ryan, Okay I'll bring your books but you owe me for... Ryan are you moaning? Are you alright? Is everything ok?" Seth asked worried.

Ryan heard Summer and Marissa asking what the conversation was about in the background.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just bring my books I have a test tomorrow" Ryan answered, as he finally got the bandage loose. But then someone knocked on the door.

"Ryan? What are you doing? You taking a shower? Are you feeling alright?" Kirsten asked worried.

Ryan should've known Kirsten wouldn't leave him alone.

"Yeah, Kirsten I'm fine. Just talking to Seth...." Ryan got out.

"Is that mom?" Seth asked on the phone.

"You're making a phone call in the bathroom?" Kirsten said as she opened the door and starred at Ryan.

Ryan wasn't listening to Seth anymore as Kirsten starred angry and worried at Ryan.

"Ryan leave those bandages on! The doctor said you could injure your lungs if you don't. Let me help you with that" Kirsten said as she took the bandages over and started wrapping them again.

Ryan moaned at the pressure of the bandages once more.

"Kirsten,..." Ryan got out.

"I know it hurts, but I don't want you to risk anything" Kirsten said as she closed up the bandages.

"Bandages? Ryan what's going on?" Seth yelled in his ear.

Ryan swallowed "I'll explain later, just please bring my books there's a spare key in my locker for the Rover as well, bye Seth" he sad as he hung up the phone.

"Lets get that shirt of and into your own clothes. Do you need any help?" Kirsten asked staring amused and the embarrassed teenager in front of her.

"No, thanks. I got it" Ryan answered.

"Ok, and leave those bandages on! I swear I will check on you" Kirsten said as she smiled and left the room.

Ryan sighed.

* * *

Seth got home and immediately walked into the kitchen, fortunately finding Ryan at the counter.

"What happened to you? Did you punch a guy? Got into another Kid Chino event without me? Ryan I'm hurt!" Seth said starring at his foster brother.

Kirsten intervened.

"He didn't pick the fight, he was only winning for his team!"

"Seriously? Some guys attacked you, just for playing good?" Seth asked confused.

Ryan nodded.

"So what's up?" Seth asked starring at Ryan again.

"Some broken ribs, dislocated shoulder. No big deal" Ryan answered standing up and taking his bag from Seth and gritting his teeth as he ducked to get it.

Seth stared at his mother, who shook her head as Ryan left for the pool house.

"Is he alright?" Seth asked.

At that moment Sandy walked in.

"Physically he's fine, well as fine as can be but emotionally I don't think he is." Sandy said.

"What do you mean?" Kirsten said.

"I know you haven't read his file but I think you need to know this"

"Does this have to do with what he said in the hospital? And what he said against Luke?" Kirsten asked.

"What did he say?" Seth asked curious.

"Don't tell this to anyone, Seth promise me!" Sandy said.

"Alright, I promise... now?" Seth asked.

"Ryan said that this wasn't the first time" Kirsten said.

"And that was right'" Sandy continued. "In his file are multiple hospital reports. There is one of them when Ryan was 4 he had a dislocated shoulder, a pretty bad one because it needed surgery" Sandy said.

"Needed?" Seth asked.

"But never got it. Parents didn't have insurance nor money, there was permanent damage. Every accident that follows, the once that actually are reported. Report that his right shoulder was always bruised and swollen which indicates to a dislocated shoulder" Sandy said.

"So you're saying that every time his shoulder had been dislocated he'd pushed it back himself?" Kirsten asked horrified.

How could a mother not give perfect healthcare to her son? Let alone let him walk with a permanent injury and don't even go to the doctor with him?

"That's what I figured." Sandy answered.

"So with every high amount of pressure, his shoulder will pop out because as a four year old he never had the surgery?" Seth asked horrified.

"Poor kid" Kirsten said.

"Is there a way to, to still provide him the surgery?" Seth asked.

"No, I called the doctor about the X-rays and he told me the shoulder had been dislocated too many times and popped back in too many times that the bones and muscles had stretched out too far to be able to fix it." Sandy said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Seth said after a beat.

* * *

"Come in, Seth" Ryan said as he sat at his desk cradling his left hand over his shoulder concentrating on the book in front of him.

"Hey man, so you up for some serious play station?" Seth asked, a wide grin covering his face. "Oh sorry, I forgot about..." Seth hammered.

Ryan smiled "Give me half an hour, I just need to read two more chapter and I'll be done" he said.

"You sure?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, its not the first time I've dislocated my shoulder or broke my ribs" Ryan said.

"Its not?" Seth asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Nah many, many times I know how to deal with it" Ryan said.

"Alright, see you in 25!" Seth said.

"Thirty"

"Na uh! This whole conversation took you at least 5 minutes, you got 25 take it or leave it!" Seth said.

Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Thirty it is!" Seth said leaving.

* * *

When Ryan walked into the den he was wearing a hoodie and sweats and bare feet, and his sling was nowhere to be seen.

"Ready for some ninja, bro?" Seth asked.

Ryan held his right arm in a perfect 90 degree angle as he walked over to Seth and dropped down with a hiss.

Seth glared at Ryan who ignored it and grabbed the controller.

* * *

"Boys? Any favors on take-out?" Kirsten asked as she walked into the den.

She looked from Ryan to Seth and backwards.

"Ryan? What are doing I thought you were studying?... And where is your sling!?" Kirsten asked.

"I finished studying and its in the pool house" Ryan answered.

Kirsten sighed "Seth go grab Ryan's sling please" Kirsten asked.

"Sure" Seth said leaving the den.

"Ryan, why would you risk hurting yourself even more?" Kirsten asked.

"I'm not, its just... I won't do it again" Ryan said.

"I doubt that, finish that first sentence for me" Kirsten said.

Ryan shrugged and winced "its nothing"

"Humor me" Kirsten said.

"Have you, have you seen my file?" Ryan asked cautious.

That was unexpected.

"I know Sandy has it, I saw it on his desk a few weeks back. Have you..." Ryan started again.

"No, Ryan I haven't. Only Sandy has because he had to. I didn't because I respected your privacy. I figured you'd talk about it once you were ready. But out of honesty Sandy told me and Seth yesterday something about your shoulder." Kirsten answered hesitantly.

"I figured as much, when Seth walked into the pool house. So you probably also know that I never had the medical care nor the concernment of my parents to always get to a doctor. After the second time with the doctor I asked how they popped it back in and he showed me that it was quite easy. The times after that I never went to the hospital again, not for my shoulder anyway. Because of the permanent damage my mother said it was no use to go to the doctor anymore, so I had to pop my shoulder back in myself every time. The sling I got the first time I grew out of and my mom wouldn't let me get a new one because she was afraid that they would talk to her again to let me have the surgery so we didn t go and I learned how to not hurt myself without one, I think I can deal with it now" Ryan said.

Kirsten didn't know what to say when Seth walked in and gave Ryan the sling he took it and carefully rearranged it around his shoulder and rested his arm it and while he stood up.

"Luckily most of that has changed" he said with a brief crooked smile as he walked out.

Kirsten smiled at joy.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

"How about Mexican?" Kirsten asked.

* * *

Around five o clock Sandy walked in with someone, a girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes, there was a scar through her right eyebrow and a small tattooed teardrop on her right cheekbone.

Cloe, you know Seth and Kirsten. Ryan this is Cloe, Cloe meet Ryan our newest addition to the family. Sandy said.

Nice to meet you Cloe said.

Same Ryan answered as they awkwardly shook hands as Ryan couldn t move his right.

What happened? Cloe asked nodded towards Ryan s sling.

Little accident on the soccer field Ryan answered.

You play soccer?

Ryan nodded.

An athlete in the family, that s something unexpected. Cloe said.

Sandy chuckled as Seth frowned.

I m an athlete too you know, just in another category Seth said sarcastically.

Lets eat, I hope you re in for Mexican, Cloe Kirsten said.

I love Mexican Cloe answered.

* * *

The next morning Ryan woke up, his right side and shoulder were stiff and ached terribly. He got up moaning, took a shower and re-did his bandaging, as tight as he could. He carefully got dressed, rearranged the sling got his books and bag and walked into the kitchen. He for once wasn t the first one to wake up, Cloe was sitting at the counter eating breakfast.

Morning Ryan said.

Grabbing himself some coffee.

Morning Cloe answered.

So, what are you doing today? Cloe asked.

School Ryan answered.

If you re injured? Don t you get off or something? Cloe asked.

Nah, I have a physic s test today. Don t wanna skip it Ryan answered.

At that moment Kirsten walked in and grabbed a cop of coffee.

Morning she said.

Morning Ryan and Cloe answered in unison.

ey! What re you doing!? Ryan answered irritated.

Kirsten had pulled up his shirt.

Just checking to see if you were still bandaged. Kirsten answered with a smile.

Cloe frowned at the scene in front of her.

She doesn t trust me Ryan answered teasingly towards Cloe.

Just because you were tearing those bandages off yesterday! I don t want you to disobey the doctor. Have you bandaged yourself tight enough? Kirsten asked concerned.

At that moment Seth had walked into the kitchen.

Mom jeez, If the wheezing isn t an side effect of tightly bandaged ribs, that I don t know if I can trust myself anymore Seth said sarcastic.

Ryan rolled his eyes, but suddenly felt as if all the eyes in the room where on him. He was wheezing more this morning, but he had hoped that it would go unnoticed, apparently the Atwood luck stroke again. He glanced around quickly to confirm his thoughts as literally all eyes where on him, and quickly stared down at his coffee.

Your wheezing has worsened, are you feeling alright? Maybe you shouldn t go to school Kirsten said in full mother-mode.

No, I feel fine. Just didn t sleep well that s all Ryan answered, staring at Kirsten s worried face.

I mean it, I m fine, I swear

Kirsten nodded Alright, but obviously Seth s driving today she said.

I am? Seth asked surprised.

Ryan smiled I hope I survive your driving skills, maybe I should call Marissa to pick me up he said.

Seth made a face Look who s trying to be funny this morning he said.

Kirsten smiled.

Do you want me to write you a note, so you can use a laptop? I know you re a righty so Kirsten said.

Ryan shook his head Nah, you don t have to. I m an experienced left writer he said.

Ok Kirsten said and then focused on Cloe.

Sweetie, why don t you go with the boys. I m sure I can arrange something for you with dr. Kim. You are still a minor, you have to go to school. Kirsten said.

At that moment Sandy walked in, with his wet hair and shorts, coming straight from the waves. He kissed Kirsten on the cheek and smiled at the three teenagers in front of him.

"How was surfing? Ryan asked.

"Brilliant, waves were perfect and no one was around. So what are you guys talking about?" Sandy asked.

"Ryan being funny" Seth answered sarcastic.

Sandy stared at Ryan and then back at his own son.

"Did I miss something?" Sandy asked confused.

"Seth s driving skills, maybe" Ryan answered in a whisper.

"See that s what I m talking about" Seth answered pointing at Ryan.

Sandy smirked "Well, to humor you two even more. I spoke to the dean at Harbor and your in, Cloe. You can go with the boys, you ll only have to go to the dean s office and she will help you around" he said.

"Really? I m into Harbor?" Cloe asked.

"Yes, you have great grades and your SAT 1 s aren t bad either, you re around Seth s caliber" Sandy said.

Cloe smiled "Oh, don t compare me to Seth, please!" she said.

"What is it today with you people, I m suppose to be the funny one, dudes!" Seth said.

Ryan ticked him on the head with the book he was holding "Come on, genius. We re gonna be late" he said.

"Mom! He hit me!" Seth wined.

"I m invalid, I m allowed too" Ryan said walking towards the front door.

"Mom?!" Seth said.

"He s right, sweetie. Now go before you re too late" Kirsten said.

* * *

Once at school, and yes they made it there alive. Summer and Marissa were waiting for them in the parking lot.

"Oh my god, Ryan what happened?" Marissa asked worried.

"Just a small soccer accident, not a big deal" Ryan answered.

"Always playing the tough guy, huh Chino?" Summer said.

Ryan smirked at her but didn t reply.

"Ladies, meet Cloe. Cloe meet Summer, my girl and Marissa, our neighbor and Ryan s girl."" Seth said.

"Hey Cloe, it s good to see you again" Marissa said.

"You too, I vaguely remember you. You were a lot shorter back then" Cloe said.

"Yeah, puberty happened" Seth said.

"Nice to meet you, Cloe. Cohen did not once mention you, you know" Summer said.

"Thanks Summer" Seth said.

"My pleasure, Cohen" Summer said.

* * *

Rumors were already spreading about Ryan being in a fight at the soccer field, Ryan wished that story was at least a little bit true but the said story was that Ryan hadn t picked the fight nor even got the chance to throw a punch. The truth was that Ryan got jumped and his injured shoulder had popped out by the force of the blow and besides that broke a couple of ribs with it.

In French class Ryan was sitting in the back of the class when Luke joined him.

"Hey man" Luke said.

"Hey"

"So, how s it going?" Luke asked.

"Alright, I m used to it"

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Luke asked confused.

"Man, this shoulder has popped out so many times I don t even kept count anymore" Ryan answered not sure why he was sharing this information.

"Wow, that s harsh. Anyway, when can you play? We obviously miss a good striker on the field." Luke said.

"I guess by the end of the week, if I can get Kirsten to believe me" Ryan said.

"You should tell the coach. We have another practice match against those fuckers in the afternoon, it s a re-match. You could tell him then." Luke said.

* * *

"You sure, Atwood? I mean, a dislocated shoulder isn t nothing" Coach said.

"I know, but I m sure tough. I can play on Friday if I could convince Mrs. Cohen but I promised her to take it easy a week" Ryan answered.

"Mrs. Cohen is a smart woman. Alright, I ll see you on Monday, Atwood" Coach said.

Ryan nodded and as he walked away an excruciating pain worked it s way through Ryan s shoulder again. He turned around to find the soccer ball a few feet from him. Ryan was pissed, the same fuckers just kicked a ball against his shoulder and there was no doubt it had popped out again, but he didn t let anyone notice it. He d pop it back in as soon as he was out of sight of everybody.

He heard the coach yell furious.

"Goddamned Coach Thomson! I Want those boys out of your team right now! I want them banned from to ever compete or play again with any kind of sport. I ll report those two men, immediately!" Coach yelled.

Suddenly Luke had appeared next to Ryan.

"Chino, you alright?" Luke asked.

"Just great" Ryan answered.

"Eh, Chino . I think ." Luke started.

But Ryan walked away, he needed to pop his shoulder back right now, before anyone saw him.

He walked behind a wall, and didn t see that Luke had followed him when he slammed his shoulder against the wall with brute force. It popped back, Ryan groaned and fell to his knees not able to withstand the sudden weakness in his body.

"Damn Chino! What did you do!" Luke yelled out of nowhere.

"Shit" Ryan muttered to himself as he raised himself from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, I just had to pop it back in. Luke, don t don t tell anyone, okay? I don t want anyone to pity me or worry cause there s not a damn thing that can be done about this." Ryan said with a sideways glance at Luke.

"I won t if you tell me, how is it that it pops out that easily?"

"When I was four, it happened for the first time. I got hit by a car, my fathers car and" Ryan started.

"Was your father driving?!" Luke asked shocked.

Ryan glared at him to shut up, Luke took the message and listened as Ryan continued.

"It was popped out the wrong way and I took some damaged to my right socket, and shoulder blade, and my muscles were torn. I should ve gotten surgery that time, they were able to fix it, but we didn t have insurance nor the money so I didn t have it. It happened a lot after that, and every time the doctor offered the surgery again that it was only worsening if I didn t get it. My mother never took me to the emergency room after that, she said I had to learn how to pop it back in myself before she got another letter as a reminder for the surgery. I was six, man." Ryan said.

"Can t you have the surgery now? I mean the Cohen s would certainly love to pay for it, you have insurance now, dude" Luke said.

"If it could I would ve had it already, but it isn t a possibility anymore. It s damaged to far beyond prepare. I had gotten used to it, and learned how to protect my so called bad side so when it happened yesterday I had forgotten how much it hurt. I wasn t prepared and it hit me hard, but I ll be fine again it s not something I m not used too. Don t tell, alright?" Ryan asked.

Luke had never heard any story except rumors from Ryan before and he was shocked to learn the truth, the hurt, the pity he felt. How could he not tell the Cohen s about this? But Ryan had trusted him, and he wasn t going to break that trust or that friendship.

"I won t, man. I got your back" Luke said.

"I gotta go, I ll see you tomorrow" Ryan said as he walked away.

* * *

When they got home Ryan was exhausted. Not only mentally, but physically as well. He had popped his shoulder back, and it had throbbed agonizing all the way home and gave him a headache as well. He immediately went to the pool house, took a warm hot shower, got some sweats and wife-beater on, swallowed two advil s and dropped down on his bed not even trying to put his bandages or sling back on. He fell into a restless and aching sleep.

He slowly opened his eyes when he found out that it was already dark outside. He heard something and slowly stared through the room to find Sandy in one of the chairs.

"Hey kiddo, Seth told me you went to bed when you got home and never got out again. I got worried." Sandy said.

"M fine" Ryan said hoarse.

"Come on, kid. It s me you re talking at be glad Kirsten isn t home yet. Now do you want to tell me something?" Sandy asked.

Ryan shook his head automatically but rethought his action.

"Did Luke happen to call you?" he asked suddenly.

Sandy frowned at Ryan.

"No, the coach did though. He said those two boys from the other team had kicked a ball against your shoulder" Sandy said.

Ryan didn t respond.

"The Coach saw you popping it back, Ryan. With Luke there too. What were you thinking, you could ve seriously hurt yourself" Sandy said.

Ryan snorted, he was already hurt what was the use of popping your shoulder back in if it wasn t even out.

"Kid, I know about the surgery. That you didn t get it, and that it s unfixable by your standers. But Ryan, we can help you strengthen that shoulder. Talk to me, kid would you like it if we d help you get to a physical therapist. It can do a lot of repairing, what do you say?" Sandy asked.

For once again while living at the Cohen s felt his wall of trust building again. He knew that the Cohen s only wanted him to feel like their son, just like they felt to Seth and believe, he did feel like a part of the family some way, some how, he felt at home, safe. But he didn t like discussing his path, nor be confronted by it. But what if this was his only shot, if he didn t it would only get worse, and for the second time in his life Sandy Cohen was offering him help again. Emotions dripped of his face, Atwood s didn t cry but now he didn t care, he was overwhelmed by the care of the Cohen s and he couldn t with hold his tears this time.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Sandy asked moving over and hugging Ryan comforting even tough it hurt Ryan he fully agreed to the hug.

Ryan nodded softly as he embraced the hug even more and returned it.

"I guess I can see this as a yes?" Sandy asked with a smile on his face.

Ryan smiled and that was one of the best times things a kid like Ryan, no one of the best things Ryan could give to Sandy. A smile of happiness that normally wouldn t show that quickly on the handsome troubled teenager , a smile that meant the world to a parent. And Sandy was the first one to see it, Sandy had become Ryan s father in more then one way and he was the first one to admit it.

"Ryan? I thought Atwood s didn t cry?" Sandy asked with a smirk.

Ryan snorted and then said the best thing, somehow Sandy knew this day couldn t be ruined anymore when Ryan talked, still smiling

"I feel more like a Cohen, now"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day ..

"Luke, I just wanted to say thanks. Whatever you said last night, it helped" Ryan said.

"No problem, Chino I just want you back on the field as soon as possible" Luke answered.

"I will man, soon" Ryan answered.

Kirsten had picked him up after school to go to his first session of therapy. When they got home, he was exhausted. His therapist Maya had asked him to move his shoulder upwards as far as possible, but Ryan knew he wouldn t get far. And when he did what was told and didn t got any higher than his head the therapist said to push it a little further. But as soon as she moved it, it popped right back out, and it hurt like hell. As if dislocating his shoulder three times on three days wasn t enough she wanted him to move his shoulder in ways he had never moved it before. Now not only his bones where throbbing but every muscle in his shoulder all the way to his back and through his whole right arm were aching painfully. As soon as he was done he wasn t sure if he would be able to move his arm again and for once was thankful for the sling.

"Hey ryan, how did it go?" Kirsten asked when he walked out of the therapist s office.

Ryan glared at her and shrugged. Kristen frowned and stared up at the therapist, who looked concerned as well.

"Ryan? you can wait here for a second, I d like to talk to your foster mother for a second" Maya said.

Kirsten nodded.

"I ll be right back, Ryan" she said and walked into the office.

* * *

"Mrs. Cohen, I have some good news and some bad. Which do you prefer to hear first?" Maya asked.

Bad news? Of course, there had to be bad news. We were talking about Ryan here. Never anything went easy or good with Ryan, as if he hadn t gone through enough.

"Bad first" Kirsten decided, maybe the good news could overthrow the bad.

"Alright, I practiced some easy, basic therapy movements with Ryan today and I have to say it does not look good. With the wrong movement or pressure his shoulder easily pops out, it happened today again. I was trying to make him push it a little more and it just slid out of it s socket." Maya said.

"So you re saying there isn t any hope? He s just going to have to live with this?" Kirsten asked, scarred for hearing the answer she was expecting.

"No, no, no, no that s were the good news comes in. I did another full examination of his shoulder and it appears that Ryan s scapula misses a few mm of bone due to the dislocations. His shoulder s been popped back many times and therefore his acromion and coracoid were pushed out of place. Which means they aren t where they should be, if I m correct and I m 90% sure of that is that with a plate and a few screws in there, Ryan s shoulder should be a lot stronger then it is now and it will decrease the chance of his shoulder dislocating." Maya said.

"He can get surgery?" Kirsten asked, somehow her day turned and she had to hold in her grin until she knew the full facts.

"Yes, he will. It's a small surgery, a plate will be placed where his scapula is missing the mm and a two minor pins in his acromion and coracoid." Maya explained.

"What about after?" Kirsten asked, facts she needed to know everything before she said something to Ryan that would make his hopes go up for nothing.

"He'll get a brace for the shoulder, a week of recovery time and after that he will intend to therapy again so that we can strengthen his muscles and let his body become familiar with the pins and plates." Maya said.

"Wow,... I almost gave up hope for him. You absolutely sure about this? I don t want to give Ryan the wrong information, or get his hopes up. The boy s been through enough.." Kirsten said.

Maya grinned, it was funny to see a mother worry so much about a child that wasn't even hers.

"I'm absolutely positive, the diagnose from a few years ago which said it wasn't possible anymore has changed now. There are new techniques and equipment we can use, we can do a lot more then we could back then. I ll let you go, as soon as I ve confirmed everything I ll give you a call. When you tell Ryan and he s made a decision to whether or not to have the surgery call me back and I ll make the arrangements as soon as possible." Maya said.

Kirsten stood up and shook Maya s hand.

"Thank you so much" Kirsten said.

She walked out of the office with a grin on her face. She saw ryan staring at her and nodded.

"Come on, Let's go home" Kirsten said.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

During dinner the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kirsten said as she moved over towards the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Kirsten Cohen."

"Hello Mrs. Cohen, this is Maya speaking." Maya said.

"Oh, hello."

"Mrs. Cohen, I have some great news." Maya started as a smile was brought back to Kirsten's face.

* * *

As she entered the dining room again, all eyes were on her.

"Who was that, honey?" Sandy asked.

"That was Maya, Ryan. She called to tell us they're able to fix your shoulder." Kirsten said.

Ryan's eyes widened, stuck not able to say a thing.

"That's awesome!" Seth claimed happily and then stared at Ryan's shocked expression. "Right?" Seth asked confused.

"Uh, yeah.. I don't know what to say." Ryan said.

"Be happy, Ryan." Cloe said with a reassuring smile.

"I am, believe me." Ryan said with a true smile.

* * *

"You nervous?" Kirsten asked as she waited with Ryan in the waiting area.

"Not really, this is just the walk-through.. right?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, just going to tell us, what they're going to do and when." Kirsten said.

Ryan nodded and fidgeted with his sling nervously.

Suddenly the door opened and Maya's head popped out. "Come on in, Ryan." she said.

Ryan and Kirsten stood up and followed her into her office, sitting down in front of the desk.

"Well, obviously we all know why we're here. I've spoken to the surgeon, Dr. Jameson and we've analysed your X-ray's and MRI's. Your surgery will find place Friday at 9 o clock. Now what Dr. Jameson is going to do is fill the open space by your scapula with a cast. The plaster is a liquid and will be injected into and against your scapula. It'll form a more stable bone and it'll fill up the mm that you're missing. Still following?" Maya asked as she looked at the slightly confused faces, painted with a bit of terror.

Ryan and Kirsten nodded as she continued.

"Once that is done, the surgeon is going to place several pins into your acromion and coracoid." Maya said.

"With several, how many should we look at?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"About 6 or 7 would be my guess. We're using more because we want to get full range back into Ryan's shoulder. If we'd put one or two in the shoulder won't be able to move all the ways it should be able to. Now Ryan, I'm going to be honest with you. We can't avoid scar tissue with this surgery. It all depends on how many pins have to be inserted and the location of the pins." Maya said.

"That's ok. I'd rather have a full functioning arm with scars then an arm that isn't working properly and is scarred anyways." Ryan said barely above a whisper.

"Alright. Now, Afterwards the shoulder is going to hurt. We first figured a week of rest but because of the severity of the injury and the difficult surgery, it'll be two weeks. Once you'll wake up from the surgery your shoulder and arm will be stuck in a brace, that'll keep your shoulder completely straight. It'll run from your shoulder all the way down towards your forearm. Besides that you'll get a Push Med brace that'll lock your arm against your torso so you'll be restrained from moving it. You're going to have to wear all that for the first two weeks. Depending on your healing rate we'll see how fast we can start therapy and loose all the gear, alright?" Maya asked.

Kirsten looked at Ryan waiting for his confirmation, it was his surgery and his arm and shoulder after all.

Ryan nodded hesitantly, frowning at something.

"Something you need to say Ryan?" Maya asked.

Ryan looked up at her and swallowed. "Uh, how far am I going under?" he asked.

"I'm surprised you d ask. You ll be under completely." Maya said with a reassuring smile, but it soon disappeared as she saw that Ryan wasn t as happy as she thought with the news of going completely under anesthesia during the surgery.

"Something wrong? You allergic to something?" Maya asked.

"I don't do well with anesthesia." Ryan muttered.

"As in, you're allergic?" Maya asked.

"I don't know. I had my appendix removed when I was seven. I went into respiratory arrest during the surgery. I was gone for a couple of minutes obviously they brought me back, but..." Ryan stopped having enough shared for one day.

"I'm sure it'll be in your file, to what you were allergic for Ryan. We'll double check everything to make sure you wake up peacefully." Maya assured him.

Ryan nodded again.

"Alright then, if there are no further questions I'll be seeing you the day after tomorrow." Maya said shaking Ryan's left hand awkwardly and Kirsten's right as they exited the room.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the update, more to come I swear! Sorry for the long wait! R&R! down here!**


	4. Author Notification

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I've finally saved up enough money to buy myself a new laptop and now I am the proud owner of a MacBook Pro :)

Just wanted to say that I did make some New Years resolutions, I'm gonna try my best and finish or update every open fiction that I have running now.

Hope you guys are with me!

Happy New Year!


End file.
